


Need you now

by andallthatjazz1984



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andallthatjazz1984/pseuds/andallthatjazz1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot loosely based on the song "Need you now" by Lady antebellum. I kept hearing this song on the radio and I couldn't get the lyrics out of my head. </p>
<p>It's middle of the night and Regina can't stop thinking about a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you now

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short, but it basically fulfilled my need to get this plot bunny out there.

It was almost 1am and Regina was pouring her third tumbler of whisky of the evening. She would have preferred her own cider, but she had been so busy with General town concerns and family drama that she hadn't had the time to make any new batches. But now she was craving it and vowed to herself to make time to rectify the lack of stock soon. She sipped at the warm liquid whilst pacing around her study, wincing only slightly at the burn in her chest. Regina pulled her cell phone from the small pocket of her black leather jacket and opened up a new message for the tenth time and stared at the blank screen. She bit at her bottom lip and tapped the phone against the edge of her glass gently. A moment later the phone was back in her pocket, once again no message being written or sent. No, she decided that what she wanted to say should be done in person. In person. Oh god, was she seriously considering going through with this? Apparently she was as in the next second Regina downed the remaining whisky and put the glass down on her desk with more force than was intended. She pulled her fingers through her hair and exhaled a deep breath before turning to leave her study, and the mansion. “God damn you Emma Swan.”

Driving wasn't an option as she had been drinking, and as tempting as using her magic to transport herself was, Regina decided that the walk may do her some good. There was a slight breeze which pushed her hair away from her face and felt good against her warm flushed cheeks. The streets of Storybrooke were earilly quiet, the sound of her boots on the road and the faint rustling of leaves on the trees the only things she could hear. Oh, and her heartbeat. She could hear it so loudly that she could imagine a miniature version of the organ sat in her ear. Although she was far from drunk, the alcohol in her system made her steps a little unsteady at times which made Regina wish that she was wearing smaller heels.

It took ten minutes to reach her destination and now that she had arrived, she found that she wanted to just turn around and return home, but just as she turned her back on the house she was standing in front of, something made her stop in her tracks. A voice. “Regina?” Hearing Emma’s voice had made her jump and a tiny Yelp escaped from her lips. “Really Miss Swan, did you have to sneak up on me like that?!” Emma ignored the comment. “What are you doing here Regina? It's almost one thirty in the morning.” Suddenly Regina found that she couldn't give a reasonable answer to that question. She couldn't very well turn around and say, “I couldn't sleep because I can't stop thinking about you.” Luckily for Regina she didn't have to say anything for the moment as Emma had stood aside in her front doorway and was beckoning her in with her hands.

She stepped into the foyer of Emma’s new home, trying hard to ignore the heat that she felt coming from the close proximity of Emma's body as she did so. She barely heard the door click shut before Emma started up with the questions. “Seriously Regina, why are you here? Is everything ok? Are you hurt? Does someone need help? Oh god is it Henry?!” Emma was clearly starting to panic so Regina had to put things straight. “No, it isn't Henry, or anyone else for that matter. There is nothing to worry about. I'm sorry for showing up at this late hour, it was very inconsiderate of me. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way.” Emma continued to frown and reached out to gently hold on to Regina’s elbow before she could make her exit. “Whoah, whoah Regina wait. You wouldn't just turn up here at this time without a good reason, so come on, spill.”

Regina started to panic internally. What the hell had she been thinking, turning up here at stupid o'clock in the morning? The effects of the alcohol she had consumed were starting to wear off and she found that she no longer had the courage that she had developed earlier. Regina eyed Emma up and down and saw that like herself, she hadn't changed out of her clothes from the day before either. “You haven't been to bed yet. Obviously.” Emma shrugged her shoulders and put her hands in the pockets of her tight denim jeans. “I'm a night owl. It stems from one too many late night as a bail bonds person I guess.” Regina just nodded and folded her arms across her chest. She swallowed nervously and felt how dry her mouth had become. “Could I have a drink please?” Emma's eyes widened slightly and she headed into the kitchen with Regina following closely behind. “Shit, yeah of course. Sorry I didn't think to offer anything sooner.” Regina gave the blond a tight little smile. “It's quite alright dear.” Emma pulled a mug from one of the cupboards above her head and then started to fill the kettle with water. “Do you have anything stronger?” Emma returned the kettle to it’s base and turned to look at Regina. “Ok, you really need to tell me what's wrong Regina. You are starting to freak me out.” The older woman leant her body against the kitchen counter and sighed heavily. “Ok, but a drink first, please?” This time Emma took two shot glasses out of the cupboard and then pulled a bottle of ouzo out of the freezer. She poured the icy cold liquid into the shot glasses, up to the rim and held out one of them to Regina who took it with a nod of thanks. Both women knocked back their shots and before Regina had fully swallowed hers, Emma took the shot glass out of her hand and put it alongside hers in the sink. “Speak.”

Regina bowed her head slightly and mumbled something under her breath. “What was that? I couldn't hear you Regina.” The mayor lifted her head and rolled her eyes in frustration. “I said, I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's why I came here, I had to see you.” Emma didn't respond straight away, but she had a confused look on her face as she let Regina continue. “Apparently you are all I can think about these days, and I don't really know why or what exactly is happening, but I can't stop these feelings that I have for you Emma.” Regina was once again looking at the floor, awaiting a response from the blonde which never came. Without looking up she turned to leave. “I'm sorry, I never should have come here.” She only managed to take two steps before she felt Emma's hand grip her shoulder gently. “Regina stop.” Emma walked around and stopped so she was facing her. She reached a hand out slowly and using her finger and thumb, tilted Regina’s chin up until they were making eye contact. Both women could see that their eyes were growing wet with unshed tears. “Regina, did you really mean what you said? Please tell me this isn't some sort of trick or something.” Regina frowned and looked horrified at the very idea of lying to Emma about her feelings for her. “I can assure you Emma that it is no trick, but I fully understand if you wish for me to leave. This must be terribly confusing for you. I apologise.” Emma actually laughed, a strangled little noise of relief as a tear finally escaped from one of her eyes, rolling down her cheek and landing on her tank top. “Miss Swan, what is so..” Regina's words were stopped by Emma's mouth pressed against hers. A deep groan emanated from Regina’s throat which made Emma press harder into the kiss. With one hand cradling Regina’s neck, Emma’s other hand reached around to the small of Regina's back and pulled the other woman flush up against her. A few moments later both women withdrew from the kiss slowly, but kept the close proximity by pressing their foreheads together gently.

Regina smiled shyly as Emma palmed her face and rubbed across her cheekbones with her thumb. “I have wanted to do that for so long Regina.” The older woman closed her eyes and very gently shook her head. “What are we doing Emma?” The blonde sighed softly, the warm air from her breath ghosting against Regina’s lips. “Something that should have happened a long time ago.” Emma lifted her head and kissed Regina's forehead tenderly. “Stay with me Regina.” The mayor once again started to shake her head. “Please Regina, I need you. Stay.” Regina finally opened her eyes and stared deeply into Emma’s own. “Ok Emma. Ok.” Emma let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in and smiled from ear to ear. She pressed her lips firmly against Regina's before pulling the other woman into an intimate embrace. “Thank you.”


End file.
